Secret is ive always loved you
by DaySleeperNightDreamer
Summary: I decided to do Degrassi story AlliexJohnny not many so its a good place to starte,Allie doesnt want it to be a secret anymore,and Johnny doesnt want it to end this way.All it takes is three simple words to put everything back inplace.
1. This is good bye

**Degrassi OH YES I got addicted to it,I was always in love with the pairing SeanxEmma,Nd EmmaxJay,I never thought i would fall fer any other pairing intill..I met Allie nd came into my head.I want to make it,I know i dont have to make any other story cause iam not even done with my others but iam thinking maybe somthing will hit me**

* * *

Allie she was removing the horrid skirt into some jeans in the bathroom,She fixed her hair and was the happyest girl around,She had a secret boyfriend that she adored Johnny..yet she wish they could be open with there relationship.

Then it hit her

''Iam going to make our relationship known'' Allie smiled in the mirror talking to her self.

''Really and who are you dating?''Holly J smiled walking into the bathroom.

''Jo-johnny''Allie said crossing her arms,Finally Holly J could do nothing she wasnt impowerd at all.

''Johnny? yeah right! i belieave it when I see it'' Holly J grabbed Allie's arm nd pulled her out of the bathroom,Clair,K.C saw Holly J pulling there friend and followed.

Johnny,There he was with his friends bulling a kid for there lunch money,He saw Allie nd he felt his heart skip abeat intill he saw Holly J nd his heart dropped'Shit this isnt going to go well'Johnny pulled out his trusty book nd Started to read,his friends croweded him blocking the niners out talking about stupied stuff.

Holly J let go of Allie's arm''Lets see if your lieing'' Holly J walked up to the group of bullies that were in a higher grade then them''Move''She pushed Bruce to the side nd Bruce was about to push her to the ground till Johnny stopped him''What is it?''

Holly J smiled slyly''You are you dating Allie?''

Johnny's friends were laughing and teasing Holly J nd Johnny nd pointing at Allie,Johnny bit his lip'Damnit..I cant..no i wont'''Look..I cant date a niner never will never have.''

Holly J nodded''Thats all I need to know'' She walked back to Allie patting her shoulder''Now you can move on''

Allie bit her lip nd punched the locker K.C nd Clair never seen Allie like this before,Allie eyes had a firey look init''I hate her...she's..she's UGH she's going down..'' K.C tried to touch her shoulder,Johnny looked Allie with a sad look even tho he thought she looked hot when she was mad but..ever heard of a saying if looks could kill?He nd holly j would be dead.

Allie walked away from Johnny and his friends nd K.C and leaned against K.C's chest nd K.C held her close''Just give her time..''Clair looked at him''We know the truth..but why cant Johnny admited it?'' K.C then looked a Johnny nd Johnny turned his gaze from the book nd looked back at him''Because he's weaker then he looks''

And with that

K.C and Clair went to there advance decided to skip to get his thoughts togeather his friends went to class,Johnny sat on a bench outside nexts to the tree and pulled out his book..

Johnny couldnt pay attention to what he was reading''why..''Johnny felt irritated Allie's smile,and her laugh was in his head and it wouldnt girls to him were just fleet..but he knew..he knew he loved her..But he wouldnt let it happen

Allie saw Johnny from behind the window she placed her hands up against the glass,and stared down longingly at Johnny'I have to let em go..'Allie forced her self to let go of the glass just as she did so her ring hit the window tapping it slightly,Johnny heard it and turned around and saw Allie walking away.

Johnny jumped up leaving his book nd opened the door,he saw Allie walking''ALLIE'' He called out to her,Allie turned around and tried to smile but couldnt..Johnny ran up to her and looked her up and down letting a small smile hit his face''Look iam sorry..bout what i said earlyer its just..I couldnt and you know my-''

Allie cut him off rolling her eyes''Your friends..I get it there more important''Allie reached up and kissed Johnny,Johnny kissed her back,Allie wanted the kiss to be brief..but it was easyer said then done Johnny kissed her deeper backing her up against a locker'This is what i want..its..its perfect'Johnny ran his hand down her thigh gripping it tightly.

Allie put her hand on his chest pushign him off lightly''No..''Johnny looked at her confused''I dont wanna a secret boyfriend..I dont want to creep..Its bad enough my brother,and family cant know iam dating someone..i atleast want my friends to know OUR friends to know..but you dont..''

''Allie dont..''Johnny shook his head slowly his blonde hair waving back and forth,Allie touched his cheek softly''Iam breaking up with you''Johnny gritted his teeth as the words shot in him painfully slow,Allie felt a pang in her heart,it felt so wrong to leave him she didnt want to but she had touched her hand that was on his cheek''I dont want to break up Allie I I''he couldnt say it,Allie knew he couldnt he could never say it.''Its alright..iam sorry''

Allie pulled away from him,Just as the last bell rang.K.C and Clair came out with K.C holding clair by her waist,they saw Allie walking away from Johnny and Johnny standing there watching her''Leave it''K.C whispered to Clair and she nodded leaving with him.

Johnny tore his eyes away from Allie 'Damnit why cant I'Johnny sighed as his friends came up acting like looked at Johnny''Uh wheres Uh your book?''

Johnny shooked his head and walked away.

Allie was walking home with Sav,Sav saw Allie looking gloomy''Whats wrong?''

Allie quirked out''Not like your care'' And she walked ahead faster.

Sav remember that reaction but he couldnt figure out where..


	2. Because your in pain

**OH MY BUDDAH I decided to update this story because I guess if someone can wait a year and 10 months I can update this more,the prob is iam a review aholic reviewing this story will get me to update a whole lot faster. So 10 reviews (even if you reviewed before but 1 review per-chapter) and I will update this story is gonna have a twist between degrassi the boiling point,and degrassi so enjoy.

* * *

**Allie was frustrated as she began walking to school, Sav was acting happy lately. Allie didnt know why I mean Anya isnt prego and Sav was dating anyone..well who would date Sav besides Anya? so of course he's single.

Allie was getting madder and madder her outfit was ugly and there was a whole bunch of new people at Degrassi and most were walking cause they didnt know there bus number, not to mention her and Johnny break up..

'Johnny..'' Allie looked sad at the ground as her pace began to slow down. ''Hey why are you frowning? you look better with a smile'' Allie looked up ready to quirk out on the person flirting with her but she froze up. ''Uh..uh thanks iam Allie.'' He smiled and pulled on the shoulder strap of his book bag ''Iam Drew. Well catch you later..Allie'' He smiled and walked away.

Sav looked at Allie '' Ooh someone left you speechless? thats a first.'' Allie did a fake laugh ''haaha iam not interested anyways'' Sav rolled his eyes ''Whatever oh look its holly j'' Sav smile got bigger as Holly J walked by them holding her books to her chest and did one eyebrow left smile.

Allie bit her lip hard '' I hate her'' Sav frowned '' I think she's pretty awsome'' Sav skippped off to walk with Holly J. Allie threw her hands in the air '' UGH'' Clare walked up nexts to Allie in her cute outfit. ''Ooh thats attractive''

Allie looked at Clare and hugged her ''Your my best friend you know that right?'' Clare nodded ''Of course I am'' Allie looked at her ''Never ever ever become holly j's friend'' Clare smiled and nodded ''Will do''

''Off to the bathroom!.'' Clare laughed and ran right nexts to Allie.

''Spring break was amazing but its pretty messed up what I heard about Jenna'' Allie said comming out of the bathroom fixing her shirt so her cleavege would show alot more. Clare hated Jenna but curious as to what was messed up ''What did you hear?''

Allie was putting on lipgloss in the mirror ''Well you didnt hear it from me'' She popped her lips and looked at Clare ''But she got pregnate'' Clare eyes got big ''What? thats just a stupid rumor I mean you dont know if its true or not'' Allie bit her lip and nodded '' I was there when she took the pregnancy test..''

Clare eyes got big ''Woah! i mean who's the daddy?'' Allie rolled her eyes ''Dont act like you dont know its K.C''

Clare froze up and stared at Allie ''What? no..no he's not.'' Allie looked confused ''what you two broke up didnt you?'' Clare just stood there her mouth abit open, Allie covered her mouth in shock '' Oh my god iam so sorry! i didnt know! come here clare ''

Allie pulled Clare into a tight hug and Clare just didnt know what to feel '' Whatever..I dont care this is my year and if he can go get jenna pregnate i mean psh JENNA? then I can do way better'' Allie smiled and clapped her hands togeather'' Thats the spirit!''

Clare looked at Allie as they walked out the bathroom both looking sexy '' What about you? are you ok?'' Clare asked as they where getting closer to Johnny and his locker, Allie nodded '' Yes I mean I want somthing serious and if he cant be serious..then I got to move on you know what I mean?''

Clare nodded and someone came up behind her and hugged her from behind kissing her cheek, Clare was suprised and turned around to see who it was but accidently backing up into someone causing them both to collide on the floor.

''Ow ow ow..'' Clare was rubbing her short curly hair '' Iam so sorry are you '' Clare turned around to see who she was on top of and saw cute..mysterious boy ''Wow arint you the clutz'' Clare looked at him and stood up dusting herself off ''Iam sorry are you ok'' The boy smiled ''No harm no faul but i might need to share information just case this ends up in court you know.'' Clare looked at him confused but caught the slight humor ''See you are Clutz''

Clare smiled softly and turned around to see Allie was giggly fit and K.C standing there confused ''Are you ok? that asshole'' Clare frowned as K.C tried to come close to her ''What are you doing?''

K.C was confused ''Did I do somthing wrong? I was comming to see my girlfriend..'' Clare squinted her eyes ''Your kidding me right?'' K.C froze up and pulled her to the side '' Whats your problem?'' Clare was about to scream ''My problem! you cheated on me got another girl prego and not even have the decency to admit it to me first! but not only did you get another girl but you got someone I HATE''

Clare was done yelling and K.C was staring at her '' Iam sorry..I didnt want to hurt you.' Clare was madder now ''So you took pitty on me great K.C dont talk to me EVER again.''

Clare locked arms with Allie and the continued down the hallway. ''That was amazing clare new clare sooo much better '' Allie smiled and Clare smiled even though she was still hurting.

Allie finally came up past Johnny locker but was grabbed by her arm '' We need to talk.'' Allie looked at him '' We already did'' Johnny pulled her softly but roughly to the corner of the lockers.

''Allie I miss you iam sorry I fucked up'' Allie wanted to just take him back his blue eyes staring at her with such passion but she knew what would happen if she did..she knew what the outcome would be.

''No..Johnny were over..and iam sorry but we cant..'' Johnny grabbed her cheek and kissed her she of coursed kissed back but slowly pushed him off ''No.'' She walked away and Johnny looked away. 'She..shes gone..I..no..she' Johnny didnt know what to do..Bruce came up behind Johnny patting him on the back ''Bro lets go get some honeys!''

Johnny looked at Allie who was walking down the hallway''Iam single now..so..lets'' Bruce was confused ''You were always..single werent you?''

**Clare **

'Ugh I cant belieave K.C thought he could play me OLD Clare is gone he's lucky I didnt just deck him in the face' Clare covered her mouth from the giggling fit she was having in English class. Eli was in class 'She just as crazy as I am' ''Hey..Iam Eli..'' Clare looked up, and saw the guy she saw earlier ''Iam Clare.'' Eli looked at her and then at his apple '' Wanna skip?''

Clare looked at him and looked at the clock, She also didnt finish her english assignment '' Yes lets'' She grabbed her bag and ran out Eli was shocked he thought she was gonna say no but hell shes full of suprises Eli put the apple in his mouth and ran out.

Clare sat on the steps letting the wind blow her soft hair and the sun soak her skin ''Ahh so what do we do now that we left the class?'' Eli took out his car keys ''Whats a good place to chill at?'' Clare took a second to think '' How about the DOTS?'' Eli heard of it and nodded'' ok lets go''.

Eli pulled up in a hearse and Clare was abit hesitant to get in but hell what did she have to lose, she hopped in again suprising Eli ''lets go.''

Time skip.

Eli was sitting on the bench with Clare her legs crossed and up on the seat in a indian position. ''Ok so our english assignment what is wrong with mines?'' Eli looked at her with an expression that says you really dont know ''Well it has no character no emotion its all bland about vampires and blah blah do somthing real.''

Clare gave that look that says really '' So you think iam bland?'' Eli looked at her and shrugged ''Maybe'' Clare felt abit hurt '' Iam not bland'' Eli looked at her '' Ok then scream '' Clare was confused '' excuse me?'' Eli smirked '' if your not afraid of what people think of you scream at the top of your lungs'' Clare remembered K.C doing the same thing to her.

Clare turned in her seat feet on the ground and face forward, Eli knew she wasnt going to do it . Clare stood up took a deep breath and did a fist and screamed at the top of her lungs scaring away the birds and the people. For a good minute Eli mouth fell open and he could belieave she did it. ''Ok your turn''

Eli laughed standing up '' Oh no you screamed loud enough for the both of us. '' Clare looked at him shocked he wouldnt do it but he made her '' Oh your gonna scream '' Eli and her laughed and he grabbed her lightly laughing as she tried to make him scream and the bumped into the light pole bring them back to reality.

Clare stared at Eli and he stared back confused as to this feeling he kissed her on the lips softly and Clare returned the kiss, K.C..Allie..Johnny..Parents.. everything was gone in that moment. Eli pulled away softly resting his forhead against Clare's..his problems were also gone..his ex..Clare touched his cheek and kissed him softly '' We should get back.'' Eli nodded his forhead against her's ''Just a few more minutes.''

They stood there her holding him close and him holding her by the waist his hair abit messy resting against her forhead and she never breaking eye contact..everything was perfect.

Jenna was walking out from the DOTS with her cravings for frap and she wanted it NOW. she sipped her frap happly and gasped lightly at what she saw Clare kissing on a hot guy..HOTTER THEN K.C Jenna sipped her frap and glared ''Not good..'' Of course she loved K.C and even was gonna have his baby but clare..and a hot guy? why! anyways she was going to tell K.C of course.

Jenna left for school

Clare and Eli pulled away and hopped in the car. ''Clare..'' , Clare looked at him softly ''What does this make us?'' Eli shook his head '' Nothing..I have a dark past..We cant..I dont wanna hurt you.'' Clare leaned over the arm rest and pulled him close by his cheek '' We all have our secrets I wont blame you for yours..and iam a strong girl Iam not afraid of getting hurt. '' Eli looked at her and smiled '' Then I guess we're an item now '' Clare smiled and Eli started up the car and drove to school.

**Sav**

Holly J and Sav we're walking hand in hand to class they were both seniors so being late was normal ''Holly J..we we are just having a good time right?'' Holly J stopped and looked at him well up at him '' Yeah. Why?'' Sav looked away ''What if Declan comes back?'' Holly J mouth fell open abit '' What if Anya comes back?''

Sav looked at her pinning her against the locker abit ''I'll tell her no I have someone and I adore her cause she's fucking amazing'' Holly J smiled at Sav his sweet.. but rockish personality is what she love about him '' Sav lets not have fun..lets..lets be a couple'' Sav smiled his big goofy smile that caused her to giggle ''If declan comes back I'll tell him I have a kickass boyfriend already and he can go fuck himself''

Sav loved how she was harsh but sweet she hugged his chest and he pulled her close to him ''Holly j your so perfect. '' Holly J smiled '' Not as perfect as you mister president'' Sav leaned down and kissed her softly and she stood on her toes holding his cheek.

''Now lets get going before were even more late '' She hit him lightly on the chest pulling him reluctently by there intertwined fingers, he pouted '' but but'' Holly J gave him a stern look '' no buts '' she smiled and he sighed '' Fine'' he came up behind her and hugged her from behind.

**Allie**

''That stupied! stupied stupied UGH'' Allie threw her hands up in the air ''Thats attractive'' Allie didnt EVEN want to turn around her eyes gave that look of greeeaat ''Thats the second time I heard that today.'' She turned around and her heart skipped a beat Drew!

''Well then I guess it truly is attactive'' Allie crossed her arms ''Are you knew here?'' Drew scratched his head looking around '' yes yes i am haha'' Allie smiled '' So what team are you trying out for?'' Drew smiled '' Football'' Allie nodded pouting her lips '' I saw that comming.''

Johnny was reading his book and saw Allie flirting with some guy. 'Who the hell is that' Johnny got angry and heated and didnt even hestitate to walk up. '' Who are you''

Johnny stepped in front of Allie and she vanished behind his tall frame because of her shortness. Drew stood up and looked at him '' Iam drew.''

Johnny looked at him squinting ''Ok pretty boy how about you go find someone eles to go mess around with '' Drew looked at him '' Didnt know she was takin'' Allie stepped from behind Johnny '' Iam not he's my ex''

Johnny was about to punch him in his pretty boy face '' Well now you know'' Drew threw his hands up deffinsivly ''Talk to you later ..Allie''

Allie looked at Drew as he left and looked at Johnny ''What was that?'' Johnny looked at her and pointed at Drew '' I didnt know we were allowed to see other people!'' Allie looked at him rolling her eyes throwing her hands up ''Great. Just great we are OVER meaning we can see other people!''

Johnny shook his head his curls lightly bouncing '' NO we cant! I dont like other guys looking at you! touching you..I dont like it I dont like you smiling and looking happy with another guy! what if I was doing that with some girl!''

Allie mouth dropped ''its not the same!'' Johnny laughed '' Your such a hypocrite'' Allie crossed her arms ''Well fine then if iam such a hypocrite go find another girl then'' Johnny looked at her pissed off '' Fine I will!'' he turned from Allie and Allie grabbed his arm.

''No dont'' Johnny looked down sadly''Why are you doing this? Why are you causing us both to be miserble?'' Allie looked at him '' I want us to be known'' Johnny shook his head and pulled her close ''We cant''

Allie stepped away from him ''Then we have to be miserble..''

Allie walked away from Johnny for the third time..and for the third time he could do nothing..

Drew came up from the boys bathroom and saw Allie walking away from Johnny ''Allie are you ok?'' Allie looked at him with watery eyes '' Is it wrong I want people to know who I am dating?'' Drew shook his head ''Of course not''

Allie smiled '' good..then why does it feel so wrong?'' Drew frowned ''Because your in pain.''

* * *

**Told you there be a twist tell me what you think**

**Who you want togeather. :D  
**


	3. BREAK

**Guess who has two thumbs, boobs and graduated.**

**This Girl**

**FINALLY I'm done with high-school,the drama everything 2012 was some sheeet for me,not gonna lie I thought I was gonna end up losing my mind.**

**I'm back (YAAY) and I had beta right? right..So he vanished, and with him he deleted every freaking chapter I made ahead of time. .Nothing.**

**Major trust issues now, my stories are my babies I would love a beta I know my writing sucks but over the years I'm hopping it got better the only problem I'm having is the switch from desktop to laptop I feel awkward typing long stuff on here. Hopefully I'll get over it.**

**So Yes let's get this over with and start yeah i'm give quick updates and reviews on ALL my stories skim threw and find the story and find the one you like, and find out the info on it SOME are being discontinued OR rewritten/Updated quicker then others. I'm also taking in story ideas and possibly going to updated my youtube with the trailers of each story AMV/MV format and some I've extend my boundaries to CMV which is (Cosplay music video's) so yes Cosplaying now,and here's the updates. Ugh i'm hungry..**

**Every berry tastes different: I actually want to rewrite this COMPLETE and make it build up more and not rushed (tell me your thoughts on that) and I also am planning on updating this Sunday OR rewriting it based on what you guys think,I love the idea of puck and rachel but I want puck to be more possessive more aggressive reach the point of no return, and I was rachel to still have that good girl quality and not fear the puck that's in love with her, I want her to be the only one that can control him, I want to push this couple to the edge and explore a dark-side to love with this pairing give me your thoughts.**

**Brother of mine your heart belongs to me: YES YES YES I'm going to continue this, I actually have a chapter already completed teaser** **_"Cody..please don't cry..no matter what" Zack's eyes stared deeply into his eyes, his grip on Codies waist tighten "I'm you'res"_ It's going to be updated Saturday I would give you two chapters but I'm still deciding about that another thing is i'm making a book two to this SO yes I tend to push this couple and then bring them back down it's a push and pull i'm doing and right now for a good while it's going to be pushed to the max and then ... CANT GIVE IT AWAY. Another thing is the last chapter that wasnt a story I need feedback on it do you think I should continue it? or what?**

**The Fox and the demon: I'm continuing this but it is going to be a bit slower then the rest due to low reviews,and because I can do so much with this story it's not as harder to come up with ideas, as the rest of them BUT I most diffidently am continuing this no re-writing, and Songo IS going to be bashed I love her but I think for what I have in mind for this story she is going to be the perfect bully/unaccepted to Naruto because of her background,If I can get more reviews on this I'll make an ATTEMPT to update this thursday or wed this week coming up**

**Teenage love drama: Rewriting, I totally went off the course I wanted to with the story it just went to shit in my mind, so I'm re-writing and will be continued but right now it's on a pause.**

**Burning Crimson: OH my baby, I love this one soooo much I really do.I'm FINISHING because the jerk might of deleted the stuff online but I do have it finished in my notebook, and I'm having difficulty writing it on here because as I said the transition from desktop to laptop it's mind blowing it's my me lazy at typing and I just dont like the feel of it, I PROMISE once I type this shit all up, I'm going back to chapter one and editing everything. UNLESS I find a beta but I'm having serious trust issues at this moment so, right now you can pause on reading and come back when I'm finished or grin and bare until I'm done and the re-read it when it's correct, This will have a book 2 by the way I'm already working on it, Once I update Brother of mine while waiting on my review limit on it I'm update this one, again I'm sorry for the wait but I am continuing this.**

** The back in his eyes replaced with red: This is some legit shit, I can't stand it I hate it I was a shitty writer at the time I can blame my age and my knowledge of writing it's just no no explanation for it lol, I'm finishing this but it's last on my list because it is complete it's done it's been on shelf collecting dust, problem is I can read have my shit, so yes (that's pretty bad) my hand writing was some shit, and my spelling so now I got to sit and actually correct my notebook then post here and then go back threw the chapters and fix it up, UNLESS I find a beta I can trust,but I honestly don't see that happening because even so this is some shit, it is legit one of my first fiction's I wrote I remember my first reviewer her name was fair maiden i believe and when i thought I lost her due to the rape scene I was upset BUT I'm still continuing just last on my list, if you like this story you can read Burning Crimson it's very good and I think you might like it.**

**A change of heart: This turned into digimon/pokemon for some reason I dont know what I was doing, but hell I'm keep doing it,I hope you guys love it, and I hope you guys continue to support it this is just like my other story " The fox and the demon" I'm updating this but there so much I can create with this it's on a pause for now if you like this,take a look at burning crimson and if you have the guts try your luck at trying to read the black in his eyes replaced with red. It has major spelling error's MAJOR so good luck lol But i am continuing just on pause until everything else is updated.**

**Secret is I've always loved you: Yes I'm continuing this, Very much so.I just letting the new episodes and the old episodes sink in and trying to debate on how to do this and keep it going the same because the new episodes got me thinking, I'm continuing this on random occasions it's not fair I know, but there's just so much I have to do with my other stories and this one by fair is the easiest one to update, If you like glee I have a Puck/Rachel story up, and if your open minded I also have a ZackxCody story. Until then please keep update on this story because it will be randomly updated.**

**Okay so,I'm already tired ugh this laptop you follow my story on fictionpress which is NellieInk, the incest/gay/lesbian story will be updated tomorrow, and people that bash it yes it's different it's a dark-side of romance, that I've dared to enter and never judge a book by it's cover because you'll be suprised what I have in store for that story**


End file.
